Lilo Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Penny and Gets Grounded
In the Smith house, John Smith, Pocahontas, Penny, Dale, Chip, Young Simba, Timon, John Rolfe, and Tiana were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Lilo was walking into the dining room, Pocahontas said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Tiana, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Dale asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Chip asked. "Early." John Rolfe said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Pocahontas said. As Young Simba was about to feed his pizza slice to Pooh, Timon stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Young Simba obeyed her. John Smith had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Pocahontas had some clams casino pizza. Penny had some cheese pizza. Dale had some mushroom pizza. Chip had some pepperoni pizza. Young Simba had some sausage and olive pizza. Timon had some barbecue chicken pizza. John Rolfe had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Tiana had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." John Smith said. "For pizza?" Pocahontas asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." John Smith said, as Wendy looked for any pizza for herself. "John Rolfe, you have got the money, don't you?" Tiana asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." John Rolfe said. "Forget it, John Rolfe." Pocahontas said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Lilo asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Penny said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Lilo glared at her younger sister disapprovingly. Chip was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Chip!" Tiana said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Chip stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Lilo was expecting Penny to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Penny pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Lilo ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Penny was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. John Smith, Pocahontas, Dale, Young Simba, Timon, John Rolfe, and Tiana saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Chip said, as he got up from his seat and watched Penny and Lilo fight. John Rolfe was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" John Rolfe cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Tiana knocked her chair into Chip, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" John Rolfe said, as he and Tiana grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" John Smith cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Tiana said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Lilo shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Pocahontas got out of her chair, moved Tiana's chair forward, and picked up Chip, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Pocahontas said, as she patted Chip's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" John Smith cried, as he separated Lilo and Penny and clutched Lilo's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Lilo yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" John Rolfe yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Lilo was alarmed to see her parents, her brothers, except Chip, her sister, her pet meerkat, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Lilo." Pocahontas said. "Now you have done it." "Lilo, get upstairs! Right now!" John Smith scolded. "Why?" Lilo asked angrily. "Lilo, you're nothing but a witch!" Dale told her. "Shut up!" Lilo yelled. "Lilo, upstairs!" Pocahontas ordered. "That means no 20th Century Fox movies for the rest of your life! And no "The Pagemaster" forever!" "But Mom and Dad, I love "The Pagemaster"." Lilo said. "We do not care!" John Smith yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the ice cream store tomorrow!" Lilo became very angry. She glared angrily at John Smith, Pocahontas, Penny, Dale, Young Simba, Timon, John Rolfe, and Tiana and yelled, "You all are as evil as and a bunch of big, fat stinkyheads! Just like Gantu!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk